My Heart Will Beat And Stop Just For You
by butiloveyou
Summary: One-shot, extended ending to Heartbeat for my awesome readers. AU. GodricXOC.


Summary: One-shot, extended ending to **Heartbeat** for my awesome readers. AU. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Note: This one is just a short one-shot, to show my appreciation for the support, for over ten thousand views for Heartbeat :D There will be mild flashbacks or references to the original story along the way. It's actually like a summary and spin off from the series. _

* * *

My Heart Will Beat And Stop Just For You

Inathe sat on the bed, looking at the beautiful figure of her lover. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep. His skin felt cold to touch as her fingers traced the contours of his sleeping face, just like how she always did when she was younger. Godric was everything to her, her love, her life, even like the air she breathed to survive. Without him, Inathe wouldn't exist at all. Instead of saying how she owes him her life, it should be how Inathe would be willing to give her life up for Godric. He was just that important to her.

She laid her head down on his chest, closing her eyes. Godric didn't have a heartbeat, and he was cold and immortal. She was warm, weak and all she could be was just a small fragment of his long life. He had lived a long life, and she was only in the beginning of her life, but the end was closing in on her. Inathe placed her own hand on her chest, feeling the soft thumping of her beating heart. Slowly, her heart would ceased to function, and blood would no longer flow in her. She would be limp and lifeless, like her parents. Her mother died for the people she loved, and her father died to protect her. So many sacrifices were made for her to live, but why couldn't she lived as they intended for her to.

_"Fear. It was what she felt when she looked at her hands. She was coughing up blood. Is her time really here? But there were many things Inathe have yet to accomplish. She wanted to be able to talk, to walk in a city freely and to remember his face. It's all too early. Was God punishing her because she was always chasing someone from her dream?"_

She was scared. So terrified of her illness. So intimidated at the thought of death. A tear rolled down from her moist silvery eyes. It was too soon. She had only found Godric back into her life again. She didn't want to be separated from him ever again. She remembered the pain of being alone like it was only yesterday, where she yearned for his love every single moment she was awake.

_"Someone used play this role for her. To watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her, like a guardian angel. But… It was either she had forgotten, or he left her. "_

_"He didn't abandon her. Godric loved her. She clutched her hand over her heart, he'd decided to leave. To die. And she would never be able to see him again. No. She didn't want that to happen. She whirled into the skies, wishing to reach her destination before the sun rises, Godric's heart."_

He erased Inathe's memories before sending her away, so that he could suffer their loss alone. But Godric didn't understand. Even if memories were erased, the heart would still yearn for the love that was etched in her body and soul. She was happy to be able to see him again. Before she would cease to exist. But would Godric be able to endure it again, the hurt from losing her? Maybe if she died, she wouldn't be able to feel anything, but now, every day as the countdown continues, the excruciating feeling, it was eating her alive. She don't want to leave Godric. Ever.

_Wherever that place where you've stepped might be  
I'll be standing there  
There are still so many days left  
It's too early for separation_

She always admired him, that she saw Godric as one that was indestructible. He had always managed to save her no matter what. But she couldn't understand. Why did the omnipotent Godric seek death? That morning, when she saw him standing in the open, waiting for the first rays of the sun to hit him, it felt worst, so much more painful than the fits she had before. Why? She wanted so much to stay alive, but Godric had just chosen the other path, a world she would be able to see him no more.

Was Godric really in love with her? That he said he'd lived on for her. Or was she just coaxing a child throwing a tantrum, throwing her life away?

_"Inathe shook her head, there was no way she would be letting go. After remembering him and coming all this way, she would never give her, even at the cost of her life, she wants him to live. "Godric!" She called, loudly, it was the first time she spoke in years. Godric's determination wavered at the sound of her voice as a small smile crept up his face. But the smile quickly faded when she suddenly coughed out blood, and he noticed the amount of bruises on her entire body. She was using her ability to heal him from the burns."_

_"If you don't want me to leave, I won't leave." All he could feel at that moment was her warmth, and her heart beating softly against his own still heart. "I won't release you anymore."_

_"I want to be with Godric, until I crease to exist." Inathe whispered as she looked at his beautiful face for any trace of dismissal, "Please don't push me away anymore." Inathe reached forward as she kissed his lips."_

That night, when she confessed about her love, Godric readily accepted her. In that moment, she felt like all every bad thing she experienced in the past was worth it. She could even smile in her sleep from then on, knowing that Godric would be with her when she awakens. Inathe loved him so much, that she would put him before herself. But sometimes, just a little bit deep down, she'd doubt Godric's words. She knew that he cared and loved him, but there would always be this difference between. She was dependent on Godric, but that man, he existed as his own for so long. She was nothing compared but a page of his memories.

_I could imagine a world without you  
Facing the hard times all alone  
It'd be a cold world  
I'd be a lost girl  
If I didn't have you close to home_

* * *

_"He wanted to just forget everything about her and move on. But these memories, were far too precious for him to simply forget. She was the one who gave him the strength to continue living on, after seeing the harsh world for two millenniums."_

This unsettling feeling in his frozen heart was unbearable. He was a powerful figure, the head of his nest, and yet, Godric was nothing but a puppet to the whims of his child. He had allowed her to leave, but the feeling of agony dug deep into him; he had lost something he held dear to himself. He heard stories of how makers would react to the loss of their child, certainly, it would be this feeling.

The curtains were shut as the two centuries years old vampire had confined himself within the darkness of his room, rejected all interactions.

He wanted to be alone.

How he loathe being a vampire at times. Light was hidden away, and yet, Godric could see every inch of this room, every memory it held. The piano they played together. The bed where they wrestled. The kitchen where she would complain about her hunger. And many more endless regrets crazed his mind. Inathe, the child that was by his side for less than a decade, and yet, he felt as though she had been with him most of his life. It was through her that Godric felt like he was breathing.

_"Godric played the piano, a melody that Inathe made up, she said that it was a song that could cure the heart. But the more he played, it seemed as though the more it hurt. His heart, no longer beats, unlike the child, whose heart might stop any moment when she was injured. And he was the one who caused her the pain."_

_Even when I closed my eyes  
I can only see your face  
Even when I'm breathing  
I'm suffocating_

_"He remembered how reluctant he was when he glamoured her, and how she eyes stared at him, waiting for an embrace that he couldn't give."_

_"There was no reason for him to exist anymore. He'd lost his reason five years ago. Now, he could finally put a stop to everything and rest. All he thought about was repentance. For not being able to protect anymore. He no longer felt like a vampire anymore, since the day she entered his life, making him felt alive, as though he had a beating heart."_

_"The heartbeat that he loved beat so faintly, threatening to stop any moment."_

It was the moment, when Godric was prepared to face his future. He had already given up on living without meaning, but she came, she returned with her fiery emotions and forced him to turn back on his path . Once was enough, he would never asked of her to be injured again for his sake. He hurried, wanting to preserve the little time she had remaining in her petite frame. It had been a while since the ancient Godric felt some sort of urgency to do something.

She held on to him, her feeble fingers trembling, begging for him not to leave. How could he when she had presented all of herself to him, so vulnerable, and so true? He loved her.

_Your smile that is like the sunshine  
All day my heart thuds  
It brightens up my dreams on dark nights_

She was beautiful. His little girl had grown into a fine young lady, but the vampire looked the same as he was. He looked at the photograph of the two, taken by Isabel's human as his eyes searched for the subject of his concern, currently in the bathroom. She had excused herself, stating that it was her human needs. But Godric was no fool, although he knew the child meant no harm.

He knew she was dying. It pained him to see her put on a front whenever he felt the waves of pain through their bonded bodies. If only he could take the illness away from her. He never wanted her to hurt, to feel anything else other than happiness. Godric thought that he could finally bring happiness to Inathe despite of their differences, but it was no longer possible.

God had played an awful trick on him.

It was divine punishment.

He lost her once, and he was going to lose her again. And this time, he wouldn't be able to survive without her.

* * *

It has been two months since they have been together. Godric thought it was safe for him to leave her that night, when he had fed her some of his blood in her sleep, something he had been doing secretly to prolong her life. The end might be near for them, but he wanted it to be painless for her.

She smiled at him whenever he awoke from his sleep, she was genuinely happy. But the smile on his own face was forced. Even though he wanted nothing but happiness for her; in the back of his mind, all he could think of was how Inathe was going to die soon. Her skin was paler, the shadows beneath her silvery eyes were dark and etched. Every day, Godric would try his hardest to prevent Inathe from seeing her own reflection in the mirror; he never failed to tell her how beautiful she was, and the child would just accept his praises with a shy smile.

This was what it felt to truly lose someone.

Physical pain would no longer compare to what he felt emotionally.

It was pure torture.

He looked upon the endless selection of jewellery, accompanied with the bantering of the sale lady, looking for the one that could represent his feelings for his love. He settled for a simple white gold band, without any rocks or cravings. Inathe was as such, she was pure, flawless and never wanted attention. The smile was apparent on his face when he vamp-speed over to the flower shop, giving the old florist quite a scare. In his left, he carried the ring of promise, and in his right, he had with him fifty stalks of crimson roses, symbolizing his conditional love and respect for the young lady.

He was prepared to wed her, to make Inathe belong to him entirely. He wanted no one else to set their eyes on his beautiful child.

But this happiness he felt was short-lived.

_"Godric felt a sharp pain in him."_

_"I knew all along."_

_"He picked her the bouquet of roses and took out a single stalk of red rose, closing it into her limp hands."_

_"I love you, stay with me," the words came out weaker than he thought as he locked her in his arms._

Tears could no longer dispel the hurt he felt in himself. They stained his face red as he watched her being buried deep beneath the earth. Words of condolences were spoken, but none of them reached him. Like the day he first lost her, he felt like he had died once more. If only he could turn her, to chain her to himself so tightly so that she could never leave him again. But he knew, he child did not deserve to live like he does, to regret in his ways and to spend his days reasoning his existence. She gracefully accepted her ending.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
And the tears are filling up their glasses  
In my head I want to drown my sorrow_

He regretted.

He regretted not being there during her last moments.

But what could he have done if he was there?

Absolutely nothing.

He was powerless as he stood before her grave. Mighty as an aged vampire he was, he could not bring back the dead, nor could he go against her will.

His eyes swept over the words engraved onto her tombstone; her name and her smiling face. What would he be without her? He no longer had any reason to continue. He had only lived on for her. Godric wanted to cherish her, to love her, to be with her till the end. But God had taken the child away from him. The band he wore on his own finger reflected the early rays of the sun as he removed the ring. What good would it be, if the paired one was lying six feet under?

A single white rose.

Her innocence and heavenliness.

His rue.

He smiled when he remembered the words she said after she woke up on the day of his rebirth. Memories fleeted across his mind as he was greeted by the warmth of the sunrise.

Her smiles.

Her laughter.

Her voice.

_"Then… Will you be with me?"_

She was the world to him.

* * *

_You and me will be lying side by side  
Forever, forever  
Underneath this adolescent sky  
Together, together  
And you will hold my heart inside your hand  
And you'll be the one to tell me_

* * *

_"I love you, Godric, now and forever."_

_"He put on his happiest smile and closed his eyes, waiting for the sunrise as he could almost smell Inathe's scent in the air." _

_'We'll be together, always.'_

* * *

_Author's Ranting:_

_Thank you for supporting the series! It ended two years ago, but I was unsatisfied with the plot and the rushed ending, therefore.. It's a REBOOT! You can find chapter one of the new story under the title, __**'Your Call'**__. I hope you will continue to support me with the new series, thank you very much :D_


End file.
